RiverBrook
Riverbrook was a single player series created by and starring Isaac Frye. The series follows a group of three characters searching for a place to live: Kori (voiced by Isaac), Brook, and River. The series is considered to be a spiritual sequel to Qeios. The series was put on hold by Isaac, after 5 episodes, due to "technical difficulties" as the main reason but later confirmed, in a livestream, that he was no longer continuing the series due to him losing his passion for recording it. Episodes Episode One During episode one, we meet three main protagonists. Kori, Brook, and River. There is obvious tension between Kori and River as they make their way to a terminal. After taking down the terminal security, the team splits up with River staying behind to hack the terminal while Kori and Brook go into a nearby town to get supplies. Shortly after they leave they cabin, Kori starts to explain the history of what is going on and his standings with their current situation. Soon they reach the town, which is abandoned. The pair have a stand off its what is presumed to be a zombie after arriving. During the encounter, Brook gets bitten by the zombie. Kori frantically heads to the hospital in the town and finds bandages to help heal her. Once again they find trouble as they realise they stayed after dark in the hospital. The two rush to the motel next to the hospital and decide to stay their for the night. Episode Two After the stay overnight, Kori and Brook try to make their way to a train station to meet up with his cousin Jared. Along the the way, Kori starts to talk more about his childhood. This includes memories of being on the run from the police and the pair's first kill. When they get in sight of the train station, a cart starts to leave without them. Jared is in the train and does not stop even at his cousin's cries to stop. The train is then suddenly haunted by River. Not long after the train is stopped, the front of the cart explodes, killing Jared in the process. Kori and River then get themselves into an argument about if Jared's death was justified. During enlargement, River brings up that he managed to get some of his magic back. This is when we first get introduced to Power Fragments. Telling the rest of the group that his intentions for escaping by means of of his magic, he then teleports them to an unnamed city. We then further learn that River constantly needs these Power Fragments to perform his magic. Kori, in a debt of gratitude to him for getting Brook and himself out of their hometown, decide to help River find the fragment from the city they are currently in. After a little investigating, Kori finds out that in order to get this city's fragment, they need to defeat their champion, which is then revealed to be a giant robot. Episode Three Kori readies himself to fight the gigantic robot to get the Power Fragment. As the fight wears on however, all of his weapons are ineffective against it. Just as it seems the robot can not be defeated, a mysterious figure destroys the robot in one hit. The figure then proceeds to make off with the Power Fragment before Kori can get his hands on it. After the encounter, River tells him that the figure is his other half and they need to stop him to get the fragment back. The group then chases him through a coumpter simulation and then into a school. The figure had disguised himself as a bald man, and River tells us that it is the only disguise he has mastered. He also tells Kori that to get the fragment, he needs to kill the disguise. After much searching, they finally kill him. Kori takes the fragment and runs out of the school. He and Brook is then transported to an unknown location by unknown means. Episode Four Kori and Brook find themselves in a bathroom in an unknown location. After a little digging around, they find out that they are in the house of a dangerous criminal. Soon after their discovery, a cellphone that has been on the floor quietly, starts ringing. It turns out that River mistakenly lost them after previous events. Kori and Brook decide to leave the house while they still can. Unfortunately upon closer inspection, the pair figures out that they can't leave without setting off an alarm and alerting the criminal. River then tells Kori that he needs to build a security camera to keep an eye on the criminal homeowner and he'll send the blueprint for it in the phone. However, since Kori did not unlock the phone before picking up River's call, he needs to find out the passcode. After much searching later, Brook finds the passcode. The passcode is his wife's name, which is also Brook. The pair soon finds the parts needed for the security camera and create it. They then retreat to the bathroom and wait. Episode Five The criminal from before comes out from the basement they were in all that time, and starts to move about. Since the security camera isn't in the best spot, Kori goes to move it. He is at the bottom of the steps when the criminal notices him and runs upstairs to hide in the closet. After a while, he loses him and goes back. Brook volunteers to move the camera. Even though Kori at first disapproves of this, River and Brook manage to persuade him otherwise. Brook goes to move the camera, and River & Kori start talking about their pasts. Although we don't learn much about more than he didn't get much of a education because he was running from the police, we learn more about River and his unnamed other half. The two were once one being that was very powerful when combined. However due to unknown reasons, the two were separated and became what they are now. After that talk the criminal has found Brook, but doesn't show any indication of harming her. In fact he even turns off the alarm for her. She goes upstairs to get something for him and reports back to the group. The criminal downstairs thinks that Brook is his wife, and that he has necklace that closely resembles a Power Fragment. River is very gear to get it, so she comes up with a plan to break it by "accident" and bring it upstairs to the group pretending to fix it. The plan seems to go well until the criminal goes after Brook after she brings it upstairs. Kori tries to open the door, but to no avail. The criminal then taunts him and then finally claims to be him. Kori busts the door open to find a man that looks just like him. Trivia * Riverbrook, as well as Qeios, may be connected to the main Gmod Roleplay through appearances by the characters. * A short interactive story by Isaac, Recollections, features a character named River in a seemingly post-apocalyptic setting. Whether or not the two are related is unknown. The website it was hosted on, QuestWriter, has since been taken down, and it is not known if the story has been reproduced elsewhere; the story is now considered to be lost. Category:RiverBrook Category:Series Category:Animated series Category:Garry's Mod Category:Gmod